


Hold On

by Miss_Movie_Junkie



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanvids, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, JJ Has Feelings For Kiara (Outer Banks), JJ and Kiara are a couple, JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)-centric, JJ/Kiara AU, Kiara Has Feelings For JJ (Outer Banks), Love, Protective Kiara (Outer Banks), Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, fanedit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Movie_Junkie/pseuds/Miss_Movie_Junkie
Summary: Despite all odds, somehow JJ and Kie find a way to make it work.*** This is an AU fan edit I did for JJ & Kie because I'm desperately hoping we get to see more developing feelings in season 2. I made this, with the idea of 'what if?" they were a couple in season 1 and what we might've gotten to see. I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> For best quality viewing, follow the Youtube redirect button and be sure to watch in 1080p with head phones!

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this video, any support either here or on my channel would be so greatly appreciated!!! Thank you for watching XOXO


End file.
